My Melody Is My Reason
by WinterDreamers.x
Summary: This is about Luke meeting a girl who's read a book about him. Its abit OOC but thats the only way I can get it the way I want so sorry if you don't like but I'm kinda fond of this story.. &Luke ;D Rated T just in case. Girl sings. Luke finds, whats next?


**_My Melody._**

* * *

_The Lightning Thief, Sea Of Monsters And Titans Curse Has Just Taken Place And Luke Is In Manhattan Right Now._

_What Will Happen While He Is There?_

_Tell Me What You Think!  
_

* * *

**Luke's POV**

I was flying around Manhattan on my new Pegasus. The one Kronos promised me when Percy Jackson stole my last one. Jeez his name is bitter on my tongue. My new jet black stallion with a golden scythe branded on his rump was gliding, diving and soaring through the skies unnoticed as usual.

I recently had to fly to get away from the things that have recently gone on. The Princess Andromeda was docked on the harbours disguised from mortal eyes and when were docked for a while I don't enjoy staying on the boat.

So many monsters asking for different things, it's easier when I fly away. I will come back though. I might have a new _duty_ for Kronos. Anyway as I was flying Zoe's death flashed through my mind and I almost felt guilty. I clenched my teeth and remembered _the god's drove me to this. It is their fault she died. _I shook the feeling and headed towards the dock when I heard something strange.

What was that, it was beautiful. But what was it? I checked my watch _13:39_ _I still have time._ I turned Skylect (my new stallion) towards the sound and found a girl with long and I mean long bright fire engine red hair sitting on an average size ledge. There was a window behind her, quite big and inside looked very unique with Dark red and black walls and a sparkly black carpet with posters and memories on it. She had made it look quite comfy with a fluffy red cushion on it and plant pots with bright purple, pink and red flowers in it. When I looked at the girl she had a cute face with bright, big hazel eyes. Normally I would think she looked... strange? But she didn't. She looked quite... nice? I landed my Pegasus a few paces behind her and sat listening to her sing.

_My little Melody,  
Is like a mysterious symphony.  
She will hit any note,  
Inspired by her soul, heart and throat.  
Even once I leave this world,  
I can trust in my little girl.  
She will stay as strong as ever,  
And I know I will love her forever._

The girls stopped and winced as if the song hurt her but she wiped her eye and continued in a different tone.

_Always having love to spare,  
she shared it with anyone anywhere.  
I hope when she finds that I am gone,  
she will lovingly move on._

Her voice was beautiful and the song mad me sad, even Skylect shifted underneath me which caused her to turn and look at me but this time her eyes were a little puffy.

"Who are you?" She asked me a little bit of anger in her voice.

Without thinking I replied, "Your voice is beautiful" I instantly regretted it. I mentally slapped myself and she sighed.

"Of course it is, I've been told before. But who are you?"

I didn't want to tell her but I felt like I should after listening to her song, "I'm Luke, Luke Castellan"

Her look changed to surprise, then to thought and then to frustration.

"No you're not" she replied calmly, "He's a fictional character out of my book"

I looked at her quizzically, "no one has wrote a book about me" my teeth started to clench. She saw my sudden emotion change,

"Don't go physco on me Luke! I'm not lying, but you can't be here. You're not real!"

"Yes I am!" I yelled back. She flinched and then her face went blank.

"Did you take a Pegasus here?" she stared in wonder at Skylect. I nodded,

"How do you know of them? Of me?"

"The books of course! They told me about you, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and..." She looked down, "Zoe."

When she said that I became angry but she wasn't done.

"And Hermes and your mom, May Castellan! I loved your character and I still do and I was so sad you died! But you haven't died yet?"

"You don't know anything about my mother! And I have no relation to Hermes!" I was about to yell some more at her, the anger welling up inside me when I realised what she said.

"Died? I died?" her face went red and she looked down.

"I can lend you the books if you like?" she said fiddling with her fingers.

I calmed down enough to say, "Yes. Show me these books. And don't you dare talk about Thalia. You don't know what it's like to watch someone you care about die. To feel that emotion!"

She had got up to wipe down her dress and was about to open her window so she could climb in when her body tensed and stiffened. Her fists clenched but she opened the window and climbed in anyway.

It was about 10 minutes I was waiting and I was about to follow her in when she came out more puffy eyed and angrier than she was before. She handed me the books not making eye contact with me.

"Take them, read them and leave. I don't care if you bring them back or not. I can buy them again. Money is not my care." She turned still facing down and was about to storm into her room when I grabbed her wrist.

"That song you sang was beautiful, it's the reason I came. I heard your voice and followed it." I told her calmly.

She turned around and looked me in the eye almost piercing me with her hazel orbs.

"Your comments mean nothing to me. I've been told that before. By my mother, my father, my brother, EVERYONE! I don't care for those comments anymore." She turned her back and I could see her anger in her shoulders.

"I don't sing anymore." And she jumped through her window, slammed it shut, locked it and pulled down the shutters.

I turned towards Skylect with the books overflowing in my hand still in shock by her attitude. She wasn't scared or anything and she definitely knows me from these books. That intrigued me.

I put my number on a slip of paper and slipped it under her window. Yes I had a phone and yes I wanted to talk to her again.

I jumped on Skylect with the books in his saddle bag and flew towards the Andromeda with the hope she would call.

* * *

_**Hope You Enjoyed My Story! :P**_

_**Tell Me What You Think!**_

_**No Flames Please! **_

_**He Is A Little OOC I Guess But Im Workin On It.**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Tallie :)**_

**Review!**

|

\/


End file.
